Coming into His Own
by alynwa
Summary: Red thinks back on how Dembe became a fully functioning man. Nothing graphic, but Dembe's past as a sex slave figures prominently in this story.
1. Chapter 1

They had reasons to celebrate and Red had insisted on preparing a decadent brunch buffet for his close friends and family to do so. Lizzie was impressed with the penthouse in Chevy Chase where she, Mr. Kaplan, Dembe and Red were now gathered. Red had told her that it belonged to a friend who was currently out of the country, but had been kind enough to allow them the use of it. Looking around at the tastefully decorated space, she got the distinct impression that it was really Red's apartment as the furnishings reminded her of the shipping container she and Red had used to get out of DC.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Red exiting the kitchen and announcing, "My last two guests are in the elevator. Dembe, please let them in. Ladies, if you'll follow me," he said as he led the way into the kitchen. Opening the aluminum wrapped trays of food, he said, "We have freshly made poached salmon, Eggs Benedict with your choice of Canadian bacon, smoked salmon or crab cake, French toast and bacon. There is classic Hollandaise sauce and herbed Hollandaise plus we have fruit, orange juice, coffee and champagne. Please, help yourselves and I will meet you in the dining room."

The doorbell had rung as Red was speaking and he went back to the living room. "Wow," Liz said softly as she picked up a plate and began to fill it, "this is one nice spread. Red really is a good cook."

"Raymond is very generous, especially when he's happy and he has a lot to be happy about now, as do we." Kate poured herself a mimosa, took a sip and sighed, "This is wonderful. Let's go sit."

Liz could hear voices heading from the living room into the kitchen; mostly Red's, but also Dembe's and a female voice that was unfamiliar to her. Moments later, Dembe entered the dining room followed by a young woman. "Lizzie, I want you to meet my daughter, Isabella. Isabella, this is Elizabeth Keen."

Liz was stunned. "Your _daughter?_ " She regained her composure and extended her hand. "Hi. Call me Liz. I didn't know you _had_ a daughter. It's lovely to meet you."

"It's a pleasure," Isabella said as she shook Liz' hand. Turning to Kate, she bent down to kiss her cheek. "How are you, Miss Kate?"

Kate kissed her back and patted her shoulder. "I appreciate the respect, but when you call me 'Miss' I feel like some old schoolmarm. If you must, call me Mr. K."

"Okay, Mr. K."

"Good. Where's Ellie?"

"She's right here!" Red replied.

Liz glanced his way and was astonished to see Red with a plate of food in one hand and an armful of smiling baby in the other. He sat at the head of the table, settled Ellie on his lap and accepted the flute of champagne Dembe offered him. When Dembe returned with his food and sat, Red raised his glass. "I'll make this short as I don't want the food to lose its optimum temperature. Dembe is alive and here with us, Isabella and Ellie are safe, Lizzie's name has been cleared and she's no longer a fugitive, Mathias Solomon is in jail for the moment and the Director is gone for good. Our little family has survived all the challenges, threats and dangers that have been thrown our way since September and for that, I am eternally grateful. To us!"

"Hear, hear!"

They all took a drink of their champagne or mimosa and then proceeded to enjoy their meal. Amid all the conversations, Lizzie observed Isabella and how she interacted with her father and "grandfather." _Because that's what he is to her, a grandfather. That would make that adorable little girl on Red's lap that he's feeding his great granddaughter! My God!_ "Isabella, do you live close to here?"

"I have a house in Columbia, Howard County; about a half hour's drive away though ever since that monster showed up there and took my baby I've felt a little less safe." She turned to her father. "I actually want to talk to you about moving."

Dembe leaned forward to kiss his daughter's forehead. "We will talk." He looked at Red. "The three of us will discuss it later in private." He smiled and said, "Isabella is quite the artist. Tell everyone about your latest projects."

Two hours later, Red, Lizzie and Ellie were seated outside on the terrace taking advantage of the unusually warm weather. Kate had things to do and Dembe had allowed Isabella to talk him into going to the movies when Red had made it clear he was not quite ready to hand Ellie back to her mother. "Really, Isabella," he had said, "Go spend some time with your father. I hardly ever get to have quality time with Ellie."

"May I hold the baby, Raymond? She's so cute and you've just been monopolizing her time."

"Perhaps I have," Red agreed as he stood and placed the little girl in Lizzie's arms. "You're good with her. I think she likes you."

Lizzie bounced the child gently on her lap. "Well, I like _her_!" she declared as she covered Ellie's forehead with kisses. "And her mother is beautiful, too."

"She is," he concurred as he returned to his chair. He sat back down and watched a bit as Lizzie fussed and cooed over Ellie. He settled into his chair more comfortably and lifted his face to the sun. _The very fact that Ellie and Isabella exist is something I couldn't imagine happening years ago._


	2. Chapter 2

Dembe was seventeen years old and Red was extremely proud of the progress he had been making with his studies. His French and Spanish were practically flawless and he had a good head for math and the sciences. He seemed to be doing equally well in his therapy sessions; he was not as fearful and insecure as he used to be and though he still stayed close to Raymond, he was noticeably less clingy than when he first came to live in Paris.

One late Sunday morning, Red was in his dining room reading the news on his tablet and sipping coffee. He had been up for a few hours as he had entertained company the night before and they had made and eaten breakfast before she had left.

"Good morning, Raymond."

He looked up to see his young charge standing there smiling. "Good morning, Dembe! Would you like some breakfast?"

"I made oatmeal, I'm going to eat in the kitchen so I won't disturb you. I just wanted to greet you."

"Nonsense! Join me in here. I'm just catching up on the news."

So Dembe got his cereal and sat at the dining room table. He found that Raymond was easy to talk to and he enjoyed their conversations. He had gotten over his early wariness around the man and even though he wasn't completely comfortable, he felt the bond between the two of them growing stronger every day.

Their talk had come to a natural end and he finished his oatmeal while Raymond returned to his reading. There was a question Dembe desperately wanted to ask and he had wondered to his therapist if he should. The answer he had been given was that Red would probably address any issue Dembe wanted to raise; all he had to do was bring up the subject. _Well,_ he thought, _based on last night, now is a good time._ "Raymond? I want to ask you something."

Red looked up and turned off his device. "Of course. What is it?"

"Um…" Now that he had the man's attention, he wasn't sure how to start. Inhaling deeply, he said all in a rush, "I heard you with Rosalie last night, the, the sounds you and she were making…" Raymond's eyes had narrowed and Dembe feared he had crossed a line. "I, I'm sorry, Raymond, I…" He stood to leave, but was stopped by Raymond's hand on his arm.

"No, talk to me," Raymond said gently, "It's fine. What do you want to ask me?"

"He wanted to know why I like sex!" Raymond and Mr. Kaplan were having dinner in a small bistro a few blocks east of the Champs – Elysees. "That poor kid! By the time I was seventeen, I was sexually active and couldn't get enough! It was _years_ before I was any good, but I was having a great time practicing!"

Kate had choked on her wine at his comments and playfully slapped his arm. "Dearie, don't try to kill me! Seventeen was a trying time for me. I knew I was different from my sisters and friends. They were all mooning over guys and had been for years while I was getting crushes on girls and had no interest in boys. I didn't have my first sexual experience until I was a junior in college and it was with a boy and I didn't like it one bit. It wasn't until I was out of school and living on my own that I was first kissed by a woman. I was rocked to my toes. The first time I had sex with a woman, my whole world shifted and I knew that's who I am."

Raymond shook his head. "I was a hormone fueled, fumbling horny teenager and you were a confused, repressed one. And _we_ had what passed for 'normal' childhoods! Imagine having your entire family murdered in front of you and then being sold into slavery and sexually assaulted on a daily basis. The mind boggles."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth! My truth, anyway. I told him that sex is physically and emotionally satisfying and that having sex with someone you like is fun. I also told him that having sex with someone you love and trust is all those things plus so much more."

"What did he say to that?"

Red rubbed his face. "Kate, I was so saddened by his response. He equates sex with pain, humiliation and brutality. He said the men who frequented the brothel where he was kept liked dominating and hurting the children; that was how they derived pleasure from the act. He doesn't understand how _anyone_ indulges in sex to show love or tenderness."

Kate leaned back in her seat. "Oh Dembe, Dembe, Dembe, you poor sweet child," she muttered. She leaned forward and took Red's hand. "You know you have to help him. What are you going to do?"

Red kissed her hand and placed it on the table. "Dembe sees the therapist Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. I made an appointment to speak with him on Monday. I need guidance. I can't screw this up, it's too important."


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Robert Benoit sat behind his desk listening to the man in front of him speak. For the last three years, Raymond Reddington had been paying him quite well to provide therapy to his adopted son, but he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen him. Of course, he had initially met the man when he had interviewed for the position of private psychiatrist; obviously, he had passed muster because he was recalled for interviews twice; once again with Mr. Reddington and a female associate of his and finally, with Dembe himself.

That original meeting with Dembe Zuma Reddington (as he thought of him) had been quite interesting. Mr. Reddington had been there at first, sitting in a corner, silently observing the interaction between Dembe and him. He remembered that at some point the young boy had turned to his benefactor and indicated that he felt comfortable being alone with him and Reddington nodded and left without saying a word.

He began to see Dembe three times a week and though he never told the man exactly what was discussed in those sessions, he did provide quarterly reports in which he stated whether or not he felt Dembe was making progress. When he first began to hear Dembe's narrative, he had been shocked to his core by the horror of it and impressed by the quiet strength that the youngster displayed. He was pleased to see the teenager begin to blossom and grow into a young man. Dembe had indeed asked him if he should broach the subject of sex with Raymond, so it was no surprise that he had received a call asking for a meeting.

"Mr. Reddington, first of all, I want to commend you for taking in and taking care of Dembe. Physically, the changes in him are astounding. He's grown nearly twelve inches in three years because of the good nutrition and health care he's been receiving. Emotionally, I can tell you that he believes you love him and that inspires him to continue to do well in his studies."

Raymond played with the brim of his hat that he had placed in his lap. "Thank you. I do love him, very much so and I want him to realize his full potential. I don't want him to associate intimacy with pain and degradation. Do you have _any_ ideas about how to proceed?"

Doctor Benoit steepled his fingers and leaned forward. "I do. If Dembe had had a 'normal' childhood and upbringing, I would be telling you to let nature take its course; that his sexuality would begin to assert itself in time. However, his circumstances are so unusual…"

Red waited patiently for a few moments, but when the doctor continued to be lost in thought, he said, "His circumstances are so unusual, what?"

The doctor shook his head. "Sorry. I think, when the time is right, that Dembe would benefit from a sex surrogate. He needs to experience sex as a loving, natural, safe act. He needs to learn the difference between lovemaking and rape. Because of his background, I would strongly advise against leaving these things to chance."

"I agree."

"Mr. Reddington, I know several sex surrogates. They are all certified, discreet and excellent at what they do. I will get in touch with them and arrange for you to meet the ones who I think would be appropriate when Dembe is ready."

Red's expression turned thoughtful. "How are you going to broach the subject with him?"

"We've touched on the subject of sex briefly already. Whenever he has brought it up, I have made it clear that I am open to discussing whatever he wants and I'm not judgmental."

"How would their sessions with him work? I mean, besides the obvious."

"What sex surrogates do is not as 'obvious' as you might think, but I'll let them explain it to you when it's time."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm?" Red startled awake at the sound of his name to see Lizzie holding a sleeping Ellie and grinning at him.

"I was saying that I was going to put Ellie down for a nap and I turn around and you're nodding. Perhaps you _both_ should lie down!"

Just as Red was about to answer with a smart retort, they heard Dembe and Isabella enter the apartment. "We're out here!" he called and a moment later, they stepped onto the terrace. "How was the movie?"

Dembe rolled his eyes. "Isabella insisted on seeing a romantic comedy. I almost fell asleep twice." He smiled at her and added, "It was worth it though, to spend time with my child. Raymond, she and I have spoken about the possibility of her moving from that house. I think it is a good idea; she's never going to feel safe there again."

"I agree. Solomon and his cohorts knowing how to find you is unacceptable." He lifted the sleeping baby from Liz' arms and placed her in her mother's. "You should start looking immediately. When you find something you like, give us a call and I'll make the arrangements. Until then, I will have Boz provide security." He sighed heavily. "It's times like this when I really miss Luli. She handled all my real estate holdings."

Isabella kissed his cheek. "We all miss her. Thank you, Grandfather. Ellie and I are heading home."

"You're very welcome," he answered, "But when you call me 'Grandfather,' I feel like I should be sitting with a shawl wrapped around me in an old folks' home. Raymond is fine."

"My father will not allow me to call the man he considers _his_ father by his first name. And if I did, what would Ellie call you when she is old enough to speak?"

"Obviously, this is a matter we will have to revisit somewhere down the road."

"Raymond, if you don't need me, I want to stay at Isabella's tonight."

"I think you should. Lizzie and I will be fine. Kate will be back in a few hours, anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

Liz smiled at the little group in front of her. "Isabella, it was so nice to meet you and Ellie. Please give her a kiss for me when she wakes up."

"I will. Bye!"

Lizzie watched Red as he watched Dembe leave with his daughter and granddaughter. He turned around and saw her smiling at him. "What?"

"You continue to amaze me. You orchestrated a perfectly lovely family day. Dembe shocked me; I had _no_ idea he was a father and it's obvious you are completely in love with those girls. How come you never told me about them?"

"It never came up in conversation." He stood and stretched. "I'm going to take a nap. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to stay out here and relax."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you later." Red walked inside to the kitchen and reached for the champagne. _Ah, I really don't need another one._ He put it back on the counter and headed to his bedroom. As he laid down on his bed, his mind went back to Dembe and the girls. _I absolutely adore them all._ As he drifted into sleep, he began to recall more of his conversations with Dembe's therapist.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Reddington, I think it's time to introduce Dembe to a sex surrogate. I've taken the liberty of contacting three women, all of whom are certified by the International Professional Surrogates Organization that I think would be a good match for him. Because of his background, he suffers from erotophobia; a fear of sex. However, lately he has begun to express a curiosity about and a longing for romance, sex and intimacy. He told me that he finally asked you if you enjoyed sex. That represents tremendous progress on his part. Obviously, we've been speaking about his feelings for years, but I've gone as far as I can with him. He needs to begin experiencing some of these things for himself."

Red sat opposite the doctor, legs crossed while he fiddled with the brim of his fedora. He had known this day was coming, but now that it was here, he was feeling more than a little uncertain. "I want to interview these women first. Are you completely certain that he _is_ interested in women? I would not have a problem if he were attracted to men, but I _would_ have a problem with _you_ if you were trying to steer him away from his personal truth."

Doctor Benoit straightened his spine and replied, "We have discussed his desires and fantasies at length and they all revolve around women. He's sexually _terrified_ of men and finds the idea of willingly having sex with one abhorrent."

Red found that answer acceptable. "I know we spoke before about setting him up with a sex surrogate, but that was before he mentioned having an interest. If he's open to the idea of having a full relationship with a woman, wouldn't it be better to give him some time to try to work it out for himself?"

"Dembe isn't used to being touched and, quite frankly, the idea of someone touching him intimately makes him extremely nervous. He's afraid he might strike out."

"I've barely touched him since he moved in with me," Red admitted, "I want him to trust me. I'm an affectionate man toward people I care about, but I'm worried that if I were to hug and kiss him, he would think it's a prelude to something else. I've made up my mind that he will have to approach me for physical affection."

"That's very wise, Mr. Reddington. It's been more than three years since he came to live with you and he has only just recently started to trust the bond that is building between you."

Red's lips quirked at that statement. "'Just recently?'" he repeated.

"Well, within the last year. When he first moved in with you, he feared that you wanted him as your personal sex slave, even after you had assured him you didn't. When he began to believe _that_ , he was afraid that if he didn't do well with his studies, you would send him back to Nairobi."

"I didn't know that."

"He didn't want you to know; again, because he was afraid of displeasing you. He is beginning to feel love for you, Mr. Reddington. You are his savior and he's starting to see you as a father figure."

"It's been a long time since I've had the love of a child." Red sat quietly for a few moments as he let that feeling soak into his psyche. He looked at the man seated behind the desk. "When can I speak with these women?"

"They can be here in a few hours if you want to come back to my office."

"Perfect. Is four good?"

"I'll make it good. See you then."


	6. Chapter 6

Four o'clock sharp found Red Reddington and Kate Kaplan being ushered into Doctor Benoit's office. The doctor stepped back to reveal three attractive women who all appeared to be in their late twenties to early thirties seated on the couch. "Mr. Reddington, these are the women I told you about; from left to right, Marlene Thomas, June Bennington and Marie Jones."

Red motioned for them to stay seated. "Pleased to meet you. This is my associate, Mr. Kaplan." He and Kate shook each woman's hand before sitting in the two chairs in front of the doctor's desk.

"' _Mr.'_ Kaplan? How interesting," June opined.

Red's eyes closed ever so slightly, giving his face a dangerous cast. "Oh? How so?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Reddington, I mean no offense to you or your companion, but the fact that you seem perfectly comfortable with a woman you introduce as Mr. Kaplan tells me that explaining what we do will be an easier job than I thought. Usually, we spend a great amount of time convincing people that we're not some kind of fancy prostitutes. Your mind is obviously open to many possibilities."

Kate leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees. "Why don't you explain what you _are_ then and how you can help our charge, Dembe?"

The woman introduced as Marlene said, "Fair enough. Dr. Benoit explained Mr. Zuma's situation to us. What we would do, with your approval, is acclimate him to intimacy. I've been doing this work for nearly ten years and I have _never_ come across a potential client who is more in need of our services. Dembe Zuma has been deprived from the age of six of any semblance of normalcy; a child should feel safe and loved. For eight years, he lived every day in fear.'

Marie picked up the narrative. "Our first task is to befriend Dembe. He'll know who we are and why he's being introduced to us, but he needs to learn to trust us. Once we begin to feel that he does, we will begin to acclimate him to being touched."

"This sounds like it's going to take a long time," Kate said.

"It will," Marie agreed, "We've all talked about Dembe's case and we feel that six months is the amount of time we need to gain his trust and begin treatment. We three would each meet with him once a week for an hour to an hour and a half. In the beginning, it will be just to talk about his life and his wants and wishes. Eventually, hopefully, we will progress to touches, handholding, hugs, kisses and ultimately, sex."

Dr. Benoit looked from Red to Kate. "I have to tell you, Mr. Reddington, that what the women are proposing is not cheap. I would still be meeting with Dembe to help him process what is transpiring in his sex surrogates' sessions and of course, their fees would be added onto mine. I'm estimating his treatment will cost in excess of one hundred thousand dollars and there is no guarantee that it will be successful. It is also possible that he would need twelve months of therapy, which would, of course, double the price."

Red pulled on the crease of his pant leg. "Money is not an issue; Dembe's emotional and sexual health _is._ However, my colleague and I do have more questions." He looked at the woman next to him. "Kate?"

"Would you please explain why you think it's necessary for all three of you to work with Dembe?" she asked. "I think I know why, but I'd rather hear the reasons directly from you."

Marlene nodded and replied, "As I said earlier, Dembe received nothing resembling love and affection after he was sold into sex slavery. If he were to receive it from just one of us, there would be a real possibility that he might develop romantic feelings for that woman. That would cause more harm than good."

Red nodded. "I believe it's called 'transference.' You've answered the question I had; my biggest concern is about that happening. He's been through enough."

"Which is why," Dr. Benoit replied, "I am hoping that the process of acclimating Dembe to intimacy won't take longer than eight months, max. Regardless of his response to sex therapy, his time with the surrogates cannot exceed twelve months."

"Because it would be counterproductive to drag it out too long," Kate said.

"Exactly. While he works with the surrogates, we would need you, both of you, to reinforce what they are doing by touching him, allowing him to touch you, thereby letting him know there is nothing wrong with touch."

"Dembe holds my hand on occasion when he is feeling anxious, especially when he sees a physician," Red volunteered, "I found it odd at first, but I've gotten used to it."

"Excellent," Dr. Benoit said. "I believe that Dembe, with your help, has a very good chance of becoming a sexually healthy human being."

"Just out of curiosity," Kate asked, "do sex surrogates always have sex with their clients?"

"Actually," June responded, "we rarely have sex with our clients. Dembe's case is so extreme that to not make sex part of his treatment would be doing him a grave disservice. Try not to worry, Mr. Reddington, we really think this is what's best for Dembe."

Red stood, turned and helped Kate to her feet. "I hope you're right. I sincerely hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed since Red's brunch and Liz was still feeling curious about Dembe's daughter and granddaughter. Dembe had been spending a great deal of time with them as Isabella searched for a new home.

Red and Kate holed up in his bedroom every day to conduct whatever business they were conducting. After all this time, Red was still something of an enigma to Liz; he was an open book and a locked box full of secrets all at the same time and she never knew which version of Red she would be speaking to on any given day.

Liz was feeling slightly stir – crazy; she had been exonerated for killing the Attorney General, but she was no longer an FBI agent and therefore had no reason to get up and out every day. Tom wasn't around and truth be told, she was feeling a bit lonely. She looked up from her magazine when she heard Red's door open and watched as Red and Kate descended the stairs.

"Lizzie, you're here!" Red exclaimed as if she had somewhere else to go or be, "I just got off the phone with Isabella. They'll be here soon. Would you care to join us for lunch?"

"Sure. Are we going out?"

"No, Izzie expressed a desire for my fish tacos so Kate here volunteered to go to the market to get what I need."

Mr. Kaplan rolled her eyes as she muttered, "I live to serve." Louder she remarked, "I'll be back as soon as I can," before heading out the apartment door.

"So," Liz said in what she hoped was a neutral tone, "has Isabella found anything suitable?"

"As a matter of fact, she has! A townhouse in a brand new gated community about an hour and a half from here. That's one of the reasons she'll be here for lunch; she and Dembe took pictures so I can see what it is I'm buying."

"I think it's really nice of you to buy her a new home."

Red shrugged. "I own her current home. Of course, once we close on the new property, I'm selling it. It's useless as a safe house now."

She followed him into the kitchen and took up residence on a stool and watched as he started prepping for lunch. "You really enjoy cooking," she said.

"I do. I find it relaxing to prepare meals for people who are important to me. You, Dembe, Kate. And Isabella and Ellie…well. You have no idea how much they mean to me."

She smiled. "I think I'm starting to get an idea."

Red didn't answer, but smiled back in acknowledgment as he went about his task. _You've barely scratched the surface of that idea, Lizzie._

Two hours later, Red was sitting at the head of the dining room table watching contentedly as Ellie was passed around to the other adults like salt and pepper shakers. The giggling baby was currently ensconced on Kate's lap happily waving the woman's glasses above her head while Kate blew raspberries on her belly. Watching her and watching Liz and Isabella engaged in an animated conversation about visiting Italy while Dembe feigned interest brought him more joy than he cared to admit. When Dembe glanced at him and winked, he smiled broadly. He had made a sangria to go along with the tacos (which had been a big success) and Isabella had insisted on clearing the table and putting the plates in the dishwasher. He looked around the table at the people he considered his family and sighed happily as his thoughts took him back to Paris.


	8. Chapter 8

The three women started seeing Dembe the week after Red and Kate met them. Red had no interest in knowing the sordid details (or so he thought of it) of their work with him, but he began to notice little changes in the young man: Dembe started patting him on the back and once, much to his surprise, Dembe hugged him quickly when Red had returned home after being out of town for a few days.

Red was still reluctant to initiate touching between them, so he reveled in Dembe's displays of affection and took them to mean that progress was being made in his therapy.

Dembe had been seeing the women for just over five months when he came home one day and went to find Raymond. He found him in his office talking on the phone. Usually, if he saw Raymond was working, he would wave and indicate that he would return later. But not today; today, he had something very important to tell his mentor. He entered the room and closed the door behind him and then stood quietly waiting for Raymond to finish his call.

Red saw the look on Dembe's face and said, "Billy, I have to go. You will get your goods in three days. I'll expect my payment at delivery. Goodbye." He stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the young man. "What is it, Dembe?" he asked softly. "What's wrong?" He was astonished to see tears in Dembe's eyes before he collapsed sobbing into Red as he threw his arms around Red's neck.

Red gathered Dembe close to him as he rubbed his back in an effort to calm the teenager. He had no idea what had upset him, but he was thinking that something had gone terribly wrong in his sex therapy session. He continued to comfort Dembe even as he was trying to decide what form of punishment he was going to mete out to the doctor for insisting Dembe undergo sex therapy and suggesting those women for the job. He almost didn't realize that Dembe had begun speaking between sobs. "What are you saying, Dembe?"

"I didn't know! I didn't know!"

Red gently guided Dembe, who had refused to let him go, to the couch and sat the both of them down. Rubbing Dembe's head with his cheek, he asked, "What didn't you know? Tell me, please."

Dembe sat up and quickly wiped his face clear of tears. "I didn't know…that sex could be…like that. That it could be about two people's pleasure, that it does not have to mean pain and degradation." He leaned forward again and wrapped Raymond in his arms. "Thank you, Raymond."

"For what?"

"For saving me, for wanting to help me, for loving me enough to pay for this…I feel…like I'm _whole._ " He turned his head and kissed Red's cheek. "I will never forget what you have done for me."

"You're welcome," Red managed to squeak out past the lump in his throat. "I have to get back to work." He hugged Dembe tightly for a second before letting go. "If you want to, we can go out to dinner to celebrate. I'll see you later."

"All right, Raymond."

Once Dembe closed the door behind him, Red allowed his own tears of happiness to fall. Once he regained his composure, he called Dr. Benoit. "I want to thank you, Doctor, for all of your help. Apparently, Dembe's sessions with the women reached the sexual stage."

"Oh? He told you about it?"

"Yes. He was…overwhelmed, but in a good way. He thanked me for getting him help."

"Good, good. Yes, I suggested that he speak to you about it. I'm glad he did. Effective immediately, he will no longer be seeing the surrogates; to go any further with him would be inappropriate on their parts. I want him to continue seeing me for at least another four months so I can continue helping him process his feelings, but after that, I think it will be a good idea to discharge him from therapy. Of course, you can always call me after that if either one of you feels he could benefit from a session."

"You have my eternal gratitude, Doctor Benoit."

He dialed Kate Kaplan immediately after hanging up from the doctor. "Kate, I think the therapy has been successful. We're going out to dinner to celebrate. Join us."

"That's great news, Raymond! As much as I would like to be with you, I'm going to let you boys enjoy yourselves without me. Give him a hug for me."

"I will, Kate. I will."

"And Raymond."

"Yes."

"I'm so proud of you and you should be proud of yourself. You saved Dembe's physical life years ago, but by getting him the help he needed, you saved his emotional life, too. You have changed his life again, Raymond. I love you for doing that."

Red listened quietly to the woman he called half – jokingly his "better half" as tears ran down his face. "I love you, too. I…didn't know I would be this emotional, but I am just so grateful and happy that Dembe is going to be all right."

"I know. Me, too. Goodnight, Raymond."

"Goodnight, Kate."


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzie and Red were alone again in the condo. They had looked at the pictures Dembe and Isabella had brought of the townhouse she wanted and Red had agreed to purchase the property for her. Dembe had opted to spend the night with them again as he, Red and Liz were leaving the next day for the safe house outside Portland, Maine and they wouldn't be seeing her or the baby for a while. Red had covered Ellie in kisses before handing her back to her mother, who he then hugged and kissed before whispering softly "I love you so much" into her ear. He had felt emotional as they along with Kate took their leave. He was still glancing at the door when Liz cleared her throat to bring his attention to her.

"Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Of course."

"When did Dembe become a father? And did you know Isabella's mother? She looks biracial to me, is she?"

Red stared at her for a moment before looking away. "Those are _three_ very personal questions, Lizzie." His mind went back to the day Dembe came to him and told him Gabrielle was pregnant. _He was so scared that I would be furious and maybe I should have been. But when he told me he loved her, how could I be angry? When she died…he was devastated and I had to hold him together and help him with Isabella. We did our best by her, to shield her from what we do. We made sure she had the best of everything. I remember when her husband was killed, Dembe thought we must be cursed, so much death has visited us. But, we survived; we're survivors and we're still here._

Suddenly, he remembered Liz was waiting for an answer. He said, "Dembe had just turned nineteen when he told me he was going to be a father. He and Gabrielle had been dating for almost a year; she told him she was pregnant on his birthday. I liked her very much. She was a lovely young French woman so yes, Isabella is biracial."

"Oh. What was Gabrielle like?"

Red stretched in his chair and stood. "I have told you as much as I'm comfortable with; Dembe has to tell you the rest. It's really his story to tell. I'm going to my room, I'll see you later."

Liz watched Red head upstairs. _I'm going to have to ask Dembe about this one day. There is so much about him that I don't know. There is so much about_ both _of them I don't know._


End file.
